Crimson red
by Sakura23165
Summary: Minene had never expected that her quest for revenge and bloodlust would attract the most unusual fan. The blood is red and the flames are red… That night the Church was on fire… One shot


Hi, there! This my second attempt of a fanfiction in English :D The story is a crossover between Mirai Nikki and Kuroshitsuji with an especial focus on my favorite characters, Minene Uryuu and Grell Sutcliff… Why? Because YES! Death~! 3 xDDD Sorry about that :P The main reason is because I love them both! And there is almost zero fanfics about Minene… Shame of you, guys, shame of you… -_-

The story is before the beginning of the survival game, so my dear, wonderful and super awesome Minene has her two eyes and she isn't the Ninth yet, and my dear and super funny Grell should have learned that isn´t good getting in the human business after Madame Red :P Should, never said he would…

Hope you like it! And well, English is my second language, so if you see some grammatical mistakes, I will like you to tell me, but without any insult, please :D

I DON´T OWN Mirai Nikki nor Kuroshitsuji, if I did, Minene and Grell would have been the main characters :P

…..

Fire, revenge, hate and red

It was a quiet and peaceful night. The moon, shining with an unusual crimson red color, lighted the sky. Beneath it almost none was out in that hour, except for some people that had to continue working, or maybe young ones searching for fun and night parties. Ignoring the noises from a few cars driving alone on the street, it looked like a normal night, nothing that people should worried about… until a roar as powerful as ten thousand thunders rumbled, breaking a part the peace…

The next thing that the people knew was that the Church was on fire… The flames dances gracefully, forming a column of black smoke and crimson hands that caressed the sky, painting it with the same bright color. The show of light, noise and smoke attracted all the people near it, some of them looked at the building with horror, some others with fascination, the last persons stared with a mix of both.

Until a woman screamed in horror: in front of the fire was a patrol with its driver on it. The man was laying against the door with the head on the window, but something was sliding on it, something red… something from his head, and the single gunshot on it…

She knew she had to get the hell out from there as soon as she could. The rest of the police officers were on their way, so getting in a safe place was her priority. Damn these guy! She didn´t know how the hell they knew that she was on the town, but they certainly had knowledge about her presence, in other way, the police hadn´t given bodyguards to all Fathers…

However, there wasn´t a prey that could survive when the infamous terrorist Minene Uryuu decided to kill him, and that bastard surely deserved it. Father Benjamin Johnson that was his name, the name of that monster who took advantage from his potion to raped teenagers and little girls alike, and if it wasn´t bad enough, that guy recollected money for his own satisfaction… he never pretended to give it to the poor people, nor for helping the church. No, he only wanted to get drunk or to waste it all on betting.

The people knew? Maybe yes, maybe not, the only thing that matter is that no one could do something about him, at least, nothing in the sight of law… Fortunately, she had never given a shit about law, and for all she mattered, Minene couldn´t let that guy go… like hell she would let that guy go. The police officer in his patrol? Well, bad luck, he was doing his job, and so was she, nothing personal.

Minene could justify her action: taking revenge for all these girls hurt, and traumatized because of that devil disguised as an angel. However, the rest of the word didn´t see the same… for them, Minene Uryuu was just a danger for the society that had to be stopped, even if that mean killing her.

-Stop! - A voice sounded near her. It was a police officer, too young, maybe he was new. No, he must be new, on the other hand, he wouldn´t call her, just shot her.

Faster than the poor guy, Minene shot against him, killing the guy at the moment. She had already killed two people, one, two, three more didn´t make any difference…

-Shit… this way isn´t safe…- Minene said to herself, cursing the fact of losing her stolen motorcycle when she got into the country. The female terrorist had just a minute to think, when another gun was fired, and a terrible pain crossed her whole body like a curse. Something wet and warm was spilling on her right hip, painting her jacket and trousers with red.

Minene threw herself on the floor, when two more bullets impacted the wall behind her… Two more policemen… How the hell did they get there so fast? They already knew who her target was? They got lucky? They had a plan? Yes, it was that… it must be that… in other way, the police wouldn´t be able to fence her like a deer in a hunt travel.

Minene cursed in her mind, while crawling on the floor, letting a trail of crimson behind her. The wound hurt a lot, nothing she couldn´t deal with, but Minene was pretty sure that some important organ got perforated, and she was already losing blood in a very large quantity… The world started to move around. All the colors and forms were spinning around her eyes, and the iron smell from her own blood hit her with full force.

Superposing her pain and dizziness, the terrorist heard the footsteps of both of her trackers, and grabbed a blinding light hand grenade on her right. Minene wasn´t a simple prey, and she would proof that to them

-No move- shouted one of them, while pointed his gun on her. Minene looked at them with hate and challenge – I say don't move, or I will shoot!

-Oh, really? Then shoot! - said Minene, without losing a single second, she activated her device, and closed her eyelids tightly. The police officers couldn´t respond on time, when a blinding light cover them, letting them without conscience.

Minene took advantage, and killed them both with a single gunshot on their heads. After that, she sit against the wall, breathing heavily because of the pain, the fatigue and the loss of blood, which now was forming a crimson river on the dirty floor.

The terrorist girl let out a sigh, looking at the sky that was still red, and felt a warm inside her. Minene knew she needed to move, if she wanted to survive, but that wound was deeper than she first thought. More police officers would be there in question of minutes, maybe seconds, and she had not more bullets, no more bombs with her… Well, yes, actually she still had one, but that wouldn't knock the people out. Oh, no! That one would rip them apart…

Minene smiled with sarcasm… If just the world stopped seeing her like a monster, and started to see that she was actually taking revenge for all the innocent… No, maybe they were right after all. Her self-telling lie was nice, however, she didn´t care about the justice of everyone as much as she cared about her own justice. Killer? Yes, she was, and during her attacks some people that weren´t targets got in the middle of the disaster, too: just lambs in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Just lambs in the wrong place at the wrong time…

There was a day, twelve years ago, when they took everything from her. Her parents, herself, they were also lambs, innocent that were in the wrong place at the wrong time… Why? Why should she had mercy? They killed them both without pity, didn´t they? Even when Minene´s mom used her own body to protect her daughter, they killed them, and they would have killed Minene too, even though she was a six year old girl, but they discovered their mistake before. After realizing that they were tourists... What was the first thing the soldiers say to the girl that was an orphan because of them?

"Sorry", a motherfucking "sorry", like if with that they would placate their sin. Then, they just walked away, letting Minene to die for starvation, or for a gunshot… They didn´t care…So, why? Why should she care? No, Minene wanted to survive, survive to take revenge for her ruined life. The world created her, but now it was her turn. Everything was taken in the name of God, so she was going to take everything from these people who cheered the name of God… They created her, they couldn´t turn back on what they made of her.

Or at least, that was what Minene wanted, but her situation was pretty wrong. The wound still bleeding and the cops on their way… Well, at the end she could continue fighting… yes, they couldn't kill her that easy, unless she took them along with her.

And with these thoughts, Minene grabbed the second bomb, and closed her eyelids, waiting for them… Hopefully, the police wouldn´t take so long to reach her, or Minene could faint for loss of blood before…

-Oh, you really won´t give up that easily, will you? - said a new voice that caught her guard off. Minene blinked in confusion, looking around herself before located the owner of that voice…

There was a guy, standing in the rooftop of an edifice above her, dressed up in the strangest clothes she had ever seen. It was like a business suit, but from centuries ago! The pants were black, the vest was brown, with a white shirt under it. Two curious things about him were the woman high heels and the woman coat he were wearing… that last piece was a bright red almost as intense as his very long hair that was fluttering in the burning air of the fire near them

But, beyond of what he was wearing, the most interesting facts were both his smile, full of sharp teeth, and his eyes of a supernatural green-yellowed color, covered by a pair of red glasses.

-W-What? - was the first reasonable thing Minene could say.

He smiled back, and jumped down almost 10 meters to the floor, lending gracefully on his heels in front of her, causing more confusion to the terrorist… a human wouldn´t be able to do that, without getting himself killed in the process

-Who… the hell are you? No… a better question is what the hell are you? - Asked Minene coldly, but her questions seemed to flatter that strange person

-Well, the "what I´m" it´s a difficult question, you know? - He said, taking a few steps towards her, his walk was slow and elegant- let´s say I´m a Shinigami…

-Shinigami? – Repeated Minene in her disbelieve –like in the "God of Death"? Grim Reaper?

-Yep, that´s right! - said the crimson God, and his smile became bigger, if it was possible –I´m the most beautiful of all the Shinigami society, the red Grim Reaper Grell Sutcliff! Death~!

However, Minene was having troubles of passing the idea of a Shinigami talking to her. Maybe, the loss of blood already took its bill, and she was hallucinating, or maybe…she was dying… her right hand continued pressing the bleeding wound.

-How couldn´t you recognize me?- said Grell sadly –after all, I´m the one who take the souls after all your performances… and let me say what a Performance they are, with capital P. You really know how to get attention, girl

Minene´s train of thoughts got interrupted, and she looked up to the self-styled Shinigami.

-Wait…you know me? - The terrorist wanted to know, causing Grell to laugh. The God of Death took more steps, then he kneeled before her. His shark-like smile shining within his face

\- Of course I do! As I told you before… I´ve been following you around for a while…- said Grell

-Why? – Minene couldn´t believe it that easily

-Why? Yes, I wonder why? – Said Grell more to himself than her – just let me say that I love the red… in hair, eyes, clothes, lipstick. The red has always been my favorite color, and you´re cover with it- after seeing Minene´s confusion, he continued- Not literally, more metaphorically. The red I love the most is the one from the blood… Oh! What a wonderful red it is! What a beautiful color… The red that shines in the dark, the red that represents the passion, the red that represents both life and death…

\- I don´t understand what you´re talking about… – Said Minene, feeling dizzier than before. Her fingers were painted in red, and the wound didn't hurt as bad as before, now she was feeling a warm within her body… a strange peace, accompanied with wishes of falling asleep

-Look around you! – Exclaimed Grell excited –the sky is red because of your bomb, the church is red because of your fire, the floor is red because of your bullets. Without any second though, without even care you already killed five persons, you already painted four strong and handsome police officers with the crimson of their own blood… and it´s like that every time you appeared, you always let the world knows that you are working, making your art! Girl, you´re an artist, and Angel of Destruction...

-Oh, really…? - Said Minene, like if she were in a dream

-Really… the red is my favorite color, and your hands are cover with the brightest crimson I´ve ever seen, even now… with that wound ripping apart your body, you are still thinking about killing all the people you can before dying

-I don´t know if I should feel flattered…-Said Minene with a wry smile. She hadn´t never expected that her violent ways, quest for revenge, and bloodlust would attract a fan, and what an unusual fan!

\- You should. I usually don´t care about humanity…- said Grell- for me, humans are the same dirty and unperfected creatures. Wild, not-caring-for-others animals, always searching for their poor definition of power, passing over the weak ones, making the same mistakes, falling with the same rock over, and over again, and don´t make talk about women… very disappointing… the humankind is very disappointing... There have been many years since the last time I got attracted by a woman, I prefer handsome and strong young men, you know, but you´ve got the charm.

Minene clenched her teeth tightly. His words remained her about her personal revenge, she really didn´t want to go, there were many people who deserved to die for what their fellows believers what done to her, but… with that wound… Minene took a good look of it.

-poor dear … and thinking that the police could find you, and ambushed you because that guy betrayed you…-Grell´s voice sounded nearer, and it was. When Minene looked up, she met up with his face so close to hers. Then, without any type of warning, the crimson Shinigami touched Minene´s wound, making her jump in her place… The terrorist wanted to get away from him after realizing one little thing…

His hand was real… and so was he…

-Don´t touch me! – screamed Minene. There was an authentic Shinigami in front of her!

\- Hey, easy, girl! I don´t want to hurt you! I mean, I love what you´ve done in this boring world… and I would really like to let you continue your path of destruction and blood...- said Grell with a disappointing look on his face

-There is a "but" coming, right? –said Minene, lying against the wall once more, with an unusual composed look

\- Supposedly I have to collect your soul…-answered the Shinigami, taking a book from nowhere, and read a specific page on it - "Minene Uryuu, five minutes before the sun rises, cause of Death: incineration. After being fatality wounded, she is cornered by the police force, but she activates a bomb, killing herself and ten of her trackers"- Grell looked at her again in silent. He really didn't wait for _that_ response, but it made him happier

-Yes, for some reason I suspect that... It´s nice to have a Shinigami, at least you can know how you will die… ten of them, huh? Cool…though too bad. I would like to take all with me - said Minene with a calm tone of voice, the dawn was near- you said someone betrayed me?

-Oh, that! I can't tell you who he was, but you should had been more careful in these whom you gave your trust…- said Grell with a playful smile

-Was Steve… wasn´t it? – said Minene, her voice full of hate, while she was thinking back to the guy that used to sell weapons to her. Grell didn´t answer with words, but his smile said everthing.

Minene could hit herself for trusting that guy, Steve… he had been interested on her body for a while, and the night before he tried to go too far with her, ending up with Minene hitting his face… Obviously, he couldn´t let it go, so he sold her to the police

Minene cursed with all the words, now she wanted to live a little more just to put a bullet on his brain

-There we go~! That look on your eyes! That bloodlust~! - Grell exclaimed, standing up with an exacting jump- Again the desire of killing is possessing your mind, and your body! Oh~! Really I want to know what else you can do! Maybe… I can let you live… and tell Will that the list was wrong… mmm decision, decision…

Minene just stared at Grell, who was walking around in potion of being thinking about the problem carefully

-there is no need for that…-another voice sounded, that one was female, belonging to a tiny girl with two long purple pigtails who was standing on the top of a stack of boxes –Hi, Grell-san! I´ve not seen you for so long!

-Oh, Murumuru-chan! How are you~? Or Deus? - Grell wanted to know, and by that point, Minene was officially lost, staring at the two supernatural beings in front of her. Ok, ok, Grell was a Shinigami, fine… she could deal with that, but the other girl… What the hell was she? Angel? Demon? None of the above?

-He isn´t feeling alright, maybe is almost his time of dying…-said the called Murumuru, getting close to them

-Oh, really! Well, I´m not impressed, after all just the Death is eternal… Oh~! I really would like to collect his soul! That would be like a dream~! –said Grell excited –but knowing Will, he will give that pleasure to another Shinigami…- Murmuru just laugh with his attitude –anyway, why are you here?

\- Her…- Murumuru said looking at Minene, who just looked back, without knowing what to do - Deus wants her to survive this night because he has special plans for her

-Oh~! What a wonderful new~! That´s mean I don´t have the need of collecting her soul tonight~! –Grell sang, then he walked straight to Minene – don´t worry, girl, you will survive this…- Murumuru walked near her, too.

-huh? –asked Minene, but before she could say anything else, the female terrorist felt more tired than before, like she couldn´t keep her eyelids open anymore. She felt the urgency of fighting that feeling, Minene couldn´t let her go… not in front of a Shinigami…

\- don´t worry… you´re going to live more… just like you want… your search won´t come to an end soon-said Grell with calm voice- I can be your ally, just promise that you will continue making the fire dances, and cover everyone with the crimson red of their blood…

And there was a moment when his voice failed, and Minene didn´t know what else happened, because she slipped to a calm, quiet, and peaceful darkness…

She waked up at the next morning in the noon. For a moment Minene panicked when the memories of the night came to her, but she was alone, inside of abandoned house, and there was sign of neither Shinigami nor that Murumuru girl. Maybe, they were just a dream… but the pain was too real…

The terrorist looked at her surroundings, then she realized that there was no wound on her hip anymore… just a scar that was a living proof that a bullet pierced through her body… For that moment, Minene Uryuu understood… that little supernatural adventure of last night was really…

Minene smiled, she had never expected that her quest for revenge and bloodlust would attract the most unusual fan


End file.
